


extra credit

by castanedas



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gore, M/M, Theft, Toxic Relationship, Violence, itll probably be cute and healthy at some point, mention an use of drugs, secret admirers, teenage vigilante bruce w a shitty suit, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castanedas/pseuds/castanedas
Summary: "you became a villain of gotham, someone who spreads fear, someone who's legacy is madness and death,  for extra /credit/?!""uh, yeah, pretty much."-jerome valeska doesnt have much going for him. hes on his way to struggling through a basic degree in university, he's got a crappy job and one friend. why not try something new?





	1. chapter one

"you're insane." jonathan snorted, kicking his feet out across jeromes lap, who was happily biting into a piece of pizza from the box they stole. "im not kidding, jay, you're insane. you could get involved with the big guns in gotham."

"big guns? are you ten?" the redhead snarked, digging his ankles into his thin friends ribs. jonathan squirmed, making noises of complaint and smacked jeromes feet.  

"fuck off. with that penguin snitch running around, you need to be careful. don't want you getting hurt." jonathan flicker the redheads toes, who wriggled and kicked out again. "by the way, it's rank in here."

jerome gave him a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "im a street rat who managed to bribe his way into college. the fuck do you expect? a penthouse? not all of us have money, jonnie."

jonathan rolled his eyes, picking up his own piece of pizza and biting into it. "you've got it better. besides, it could still be clean." jerome sniggered again and rolled his eyes. 

"whatever. but anyway, as i was sayin-" 

"you're not stealing from wayne manor!" jonathan complained loudly, biting into his pizza slice and glaring at his best friend, who only continued to whine and groan. "plus, hasn't the kid got his very own butler-bodyguard? the guy can shoot a gun." 

jerome raised his eyebrows. "how did you know that?" 

"i read the news, jay." 

"you suck." the redhead said matter-o-factly. he finished off his pizza slice and stretched again. "it's just some kid. im doing it whether you like it or not, okay?"

jonathan frowned, and began to shrink in on himself, but jerome reached out a hand and lay it on his friends knee. "i need the money. if i think it's too hard, i'll ditch before the little brat sees me." the brunet still seemed completely unimpressed, and refused to even look jerome in the eye. the redhead sighed. "fine. you want in? fifty-fifty on the profits, i'll take all blame if we're busted. say i forced you."

 

that seemed to work enough. jonathan perked up a little, shifting against the sofa so he wasn't uncomfortably slouched against it. "fine. fifty fifty. and no stupid 'performance acts' like last time. yknow, when you nearly got shot." jonathan stressed, glaring at the other teenager who only giggled obnoxiously. 

"you're no fun!"

-

it'd been a whole week since jonathan agreed to help jerome break into wayne manor and nab a few things. without the mention of it for three days, jonathan was sure jerome had forgot, until he showed up to their criminology lecture late and shoved him an in-depth, devised plan of what they were apparently suppose to do that very saturday. 

jonathan kept reminding him it was both insane and completely unrealistic that they'd get away with it, but jerome would quite literally laugh in his face and walk away.

and then it was Saturday, and jonathan couldn't stop panicking because fuck, maybe they were wrong and they messed up the security plan and they wouldn't be able to sneak in as easy, or they'd get busted and the wayne kid really was a brat and they'd be arrested. jonathan couldn't even deal with the thought of the ridicule his father would give him if that happened, and the abuse he'd sling jeromes way as well.

"heist day!" jerome sang, skipping into the brunets apartment after a long day of not talking to one another. jonathan cringed, sinking further into the sofa and pulling his book with him. the redheads smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. "either you join me or i go on my own and pull some beautiful stunts to earn myself a name."

the crazed teenager had a duffle bag slung over one shoulder, and a baseball bat in his opposite hand. he looked like he was about to rob a bank, but only jonathan knew that he was actually planning on robbing somewhere probably ten times more expensive than any bank in gotham. "i got you a dumb mask like you asked me to, as well."

reaching into the duffle bag, jerome pulled out a burlap mask, with two dark holes cut into it. he giggled darkly at the glare jonathan gave him, and thrust it forward. "how dare you deny such a gracious gift! really, jonnie, i thought you were better than that."

apparently he was not, though. jonathan snarls and snatched he mask from his friend, rubbing his fingers over the material. it wasn't as scratchy as he'd expected it to be, thank god, since he'd be wearing it for a good while. "did you get yourself one?"

jerome rolled his eyes and snorted a little. "not like that ugly thing, no. i needed something with... pazaz!" in one swift movement, jerome pulled out an ugly plastic clown mask with such flare that jonathan nearly took a lesson from his book and doubled over laughing.

"okay, hot stuff. let's get going before i do something stupid, so to speak."


	2. chapter two

wayne manor was bigger than jerome had ever remembered. of course he'd never actually been, an he'd only seen it on tv, but he still hadn't expected it to be so... huge. 

it was twelve pm. night security had stepped in an hour ago, and prowled around the open expanse outside of the manor. jonathan took the safer route than jerome had mapped out, to get to the stairs that lead to the basement, whilst jerome would try and find an unlocked window or an unoccupied room to break into. they'd take anything they deemed expensive and duck out, all whilst messaging each other to know it was okay. 

the brunet had just left his red headed best friend, as they hid behind a stone wall watching a guard take his path down again, giving them just enough time to sneak past. jerome crouched there for a little longer, and then sprung to his feet, dashing down to the path that circled most of the manor, a bush hiding it from the view of anyone else. 

he nearly shit himself when he heard the scuff of feet from both in the narrow path, and where he just was. without thinking, he glanced around, eyes catching on a ledge, and pulled himself up, pressing his body flat against its surface. 

it wasn't exactly a hiding spot, considering it was just the overhang of a window, but it was something to keep him out of view below, and he highly doubted the bored looking guard of the other side of the bushfence would even look his way, much less care. just for safety, he pulled his mask over his head, wincing at the hot feel of him breathing into it and it hitting his skin. 

there had to be a way to climb up. an open window or a bal- bingo! as he scoured the side, jerome caught sight of a juliet balcony, with plants surrounding the edges and if he squinted his eyes and stained, he could just see it was cracked open. 

clown boy: found a balcony. everything good?

jonnie 

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is very ooc for jerome. im going to try and make him seem as jerome-y as possible. 
> 
> \- im not going to do faceclaims, but ive aged them up so jerome is 19, bruce is 17.  imagine them how you wish
> 
> ❀ in celebration of 4b ❀


End file.
